


出口

by sumred



Category: SKAM France
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: Eliott把能量棒都买走以后在公交车站居然没有和Lucas分享，这是关于这一段的脑补。





	出口

Eliott养成了一个新的习惯。  


每天早晨出门前他会在口袋里放一条巧克力棒——虽然他绝大部分时候都不会吃它，但当他独自背着包穿行在校园和人群里的时候，他可以隔着一层薄薄的衣料感觉到它，像一个温柔的提醒，一个已经淡出你的生活但当你想起时还会微笑的人。有时候手指会无意间触碰到巧克力棒的包装，冰凉光滑的塑料包装在皮肤上引起地震，他的思路就会突然切断，想起那个有美丽的蓝眼睛的男孩。  


Lucas——他已经知道他的名字了。而他自己，为了确保对方能记住自己的名字特地把自己的名字重复了两遍，像个第一次谈恋爱的小学生。  


事后回想起来那段回忆有点像曝光过度的相片，就好像Lucas走过来的时候有人打开了闪光灯，全世界都淹没在明亮白炽的光里，而他就站在原地，看着他的小男孩踏着光走向自己。  


Lucas靠近的时候他能感觉到他，一只兔子在冬日森林里踩碎树叶的足音总会被狐狸敏锐的耳朵捕捉到。他站在自动售货机前，假装聚精会神地在挑东西，但他的整个后背都可以感觉到Lucas的靠近，每一声细微的脚步声传到耳中都剧烈如雷鸣，他的每一根神经都在激动地战栗。  


也许很久以后他会向Lucas坦白这一切，那会是某个漫长的夏日午后，他们躺在床上，刚刚结束一个长长的吻，额头相抵平复着呼吸，然后Eliott就会提起他们第一次交谈的那个夜晚，谈起燃烧的香烟和他同样在燃烧的心，谈起突然出现的女孩和被他紧紧攥在手里的巧克力棒。  
但是现在，他只能双手插在袋里跨过校园清冷的冬日，感受着巧克力棒隔着衣服轻轻抵住身体，遥远地怀想男孩美丽的眼睛，想象着某一天他的嘴唇可以感受到覆盖着那双眼睛的睫毛在他的轻吻下微微颤动。  


我拿着我所有的甜蜜站在这里等你走向我，然后我会毫无保留地把它都给你。  


请你，一定要走向我。


End file.
